pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaizen Corp.
This is a company idea created by 66mazda Basic Summary Kaizen Corp. manufactures firearms, firearm parts, and ammunition. The company's headquarters are in the country of Japan, specifically the city of Toyota City. Manufacturing also takes Kaizen Corp.'s main philosophy, widely used by their parent company, Toyota Motor Corp, is called Kaizen, hence the name. This involves all the staff identifying problems and making small, but continuous improvements. The company will appreciate competition, because management and labor alike agree that "Competition is good for the economy, our company, their companies, and the consumer". Their motto is "Always there, always now", formerly "Compromise is Scary". * 1937: Toyota Motor Co. is independently established * 1938: Kaizen Corp. is established * 2010: 66mazda becomes chief engineer Current Logo Description The arrow stands for continuous improvement. The red circle represents the Rising Sun of the flag of Japan, signifying the company's nationality Blocky letters signifies the reliability and supposed simplicity of Kaizen Corp. equipment Weapons Design and Use Kaizen Corp. manufactures a wide variety of weapons. All weapons are painted the color scheme preferred by the customer. Civilian weapons will be painted white and will have a 5 inch wide red stripe down the middle of the weapon if the customer desires it. All Kaizen Corp. weapons will have the word Kaizen before the weapon's actual name. Kaizen Corp. does not use direct impingement due to reliability concerns, and is advocating for the revival of .280 British. A designated marksman rifle and a semi-automatic rifle mainly differ not in their design, but in their usage and intended purpose. A DMR can be a sniper, but a dedicated sniper rifle cannot be a DMR, as a DMR user accompanies other soldiers using assault rifles, SMGs, and carbines while providing long range support, while a sniper rifle sees use in dedicated, small sniper teams working independently of others. A DMR thus can be use in a sniper role if packs enough accuracy to get the job done. A DMR is a battle rifle in my eyes, although I might be mistaken. Scout rifles are better off being grouped together with DMRs rather than snipers, due to their emphasize on general use and not on long range specialization. I will also be grouping snipers and anti-material rifles together. Weapons 1) Sniper Rifles/Anti-material rifles * Kaizen Takedown * Kaizen Striker * Kaizen Javelin * Kaizen R1 * Kaizen Iron Fist * Kaizen KZR39 * Kaizen Stinger * Kaizen Yamamoto * Kaizen KZ95 * Kaizen SR300 * Kaizen TKR40 * Kaizen Striker AM50C 2) Assault Rifles/Carbines/PDRs and rifle caliber PDWs * Kaizen Suppressor * Kaizen SR+ * Kaizen Renegade * Kaizen Enigma * Kaizen Enigma Carbine * Kaizen K48 * Kaizen AK47B * Kaizen SIR * Kaizen Suppressor K 3) Designated Marksman Rifles/Battle Rifles * Kaizen KDMG1 * Kaizen Incision * Kaizen R1 * Kaizen Equalizer * Kaizen Enigma ERCV * Kaizen Renegade ERCV * Kaizen Suppressor LRA * Kaizen SIR * Kaizen SIR SR * Kaizen PR338 * Kaizen TWR 4) Sub-Machine Guns/PDWs * Kaizen Stormer * Kaizen LF * Kaizen KKJ40 * Kaizen KKJ38 5) Pistols * Kaizen 2MP * Kaizen Hawk * Kaizen Scorpio * Kaizen Equality * Kaizen CAS20 * Kaizen KKJ40 * Kaizen 2MPC * Kaizen FJ26 * Kaizen KJR * Kaizen Isoide 6) Shotguns * Kaizen Marauder * Kaizen Gust * Kaizen Blaster * Kaizen CB * Kaizen Pulse * Kaizen Lucifer * Kaizen Cyclone * Kaizen SJ43 * Kaizen Scorpio * Kaizen CAS20 * Kaizen-UAT TCS-12 SAC 7) Rocket and Grenade Launchers * Kaizen Lancer * Kaizen GL4 * Kaizen SPM1 * Kaizen GL6 8) Survival Rifles * Kaizen SR+ 9) LSWs/Machine Guns/Miniguns * Kaizen Surge * Kaizen Vanquisher * Kaizen KMH7 * Kaizen Suppressor LSW * Kaizen Surge TBM * Kaizen Surge TBM L Other 1) Ammunition # Kaizen 10GE Shotgun Shell # 13.7x108mm Kaizen # Kaizen 12GFF Shotgun Shell 2) Firearm Technologies * Kaizen Gas Engine Technology 3) Special Forces * Kaizen Elite Safety Team 4) Weapon Families * Kaizen Suppressor Weapon Family * Kaizen Renegade Weapon Family * Kaizen Enigma Weapon Family Other Conceptions by 66mazda but Unrelated to Kaizen Corp. * Type 89K Credit * Thanks to TheGeneralB for some of the names (especially the Japanese inspired ones and WWII era names) * Thanks to FrostRC(F) for the Fire Selectors, used in many of my designs. Category:Company Category:Armories Category:Kaizen Corp. Category:66mazda